La Vita é Bella
by cassjaerinmiyasha
Summary: Sometimes, what you want isn't exactly what you want. And what you thought was insignificant could prove to be important in the future. Sting & Lucy Drabbles.
1. Home

**A/N** Hi! I know I haven't been active on this site, but I really wanted to contribute something to the ever (hot) crack pairing, Sting and Lucy. I'm a bigggg Gray and Lucy fan but ever since the lack of moments, I hopped on to an entirely new ship. This is a one-shot at the moment, but I'd definitely update this once I have inspirations for this story. Maybe people can help by giving prompts? (: Thanks for reading!

**Prompt**: Home

* * *

He remembered her clearly. _Too clearly, _in fact. She had been the weakling that Fairy Tail seemed to fuss over. In all due honesty though, he didn't thought she was that weak.

Her fight with that weird girl from Raven Tail proved her abilities. But she lost the match anyway. Such were the embarrassment she had to face.

Then there was the fight between herself and Minerva. Whilst it was true that Minerva was far too strong, the girl definitely didn't deserve to be humiliated like that. But did he care?

No.

In fact, he was one of the few backing Minerva up when the thrash from Fairy Tail proceeded forward in an attacking stance. Forget protection; he laughed at her damn it.

Come on. It was amusing to see those weak thrash of Fairy Tail getting overpowered. Really, it was. Everything was amusing to him. _Everything._

And then Lector… disappeared. Died. Gone forever.

Minerva promised him that she'd return his friend to him. But it was a lie. It was only after when the Grand Magic Games ended (and Fairy Tail had won) did he realised that she had been using him.

Stirring his emotions and using it to her absolute advantage. He loathes her tenacity. He despised her attitude. He hated her altogether.

Only then did he realised that he was alone. Cut off from the world. At least Rogue still had Frosch, some way or another, right?

For Sting himself, he had no one to call home. Not even Sabertooth. He quitted the guild together with Rogue right after the competition. It was suffocating.

And so when Fairy Tail came to know of such news, Makarov had decided to welcome the duo dragon slayers; his reason being that of to guide lost young children. He remembered Rogue agreeing instantly. _Anything to be close to Gajeel, _the man said.

But Sting had his pride. His egoistic pride for goodness sake. The pride that should have been long gone after Lector died. He remembered telling the master that he'd consider the option. What a fool he was.

Sting was a fool. If he'd accepted, he'd be close to Natsu…. _And that girl._

He can't remember her name. She was just an insignificant weakling to him in the past. But he realised something.

Her presence brought laughter to those around her. She was _contagious. _It was impossible to not be near her. And when he'd met her one day, he didn't know what to do.

"Y-You're S-"The girl stuttered, obviously surprised at his presence.

"The great Sting Eucliffe." He replied with a smirk, before turning into a quick frown. "Or _was _great."

"You've changed quite a bit, I see." She remarked. Was she trying to piss him off or what?

"Yeah whatever. Honestly, I have better things to do than to be talking to you right now."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Now why was she such a curious little kitten? Wait; did he call her a kitten?

"Like be on my way home."

"B-but I t-thought…"

"Thought what?" Now this girl definitely angered him with her long winded words.

"I thought you were kicked out of Sabertooth."

"I quitted. That's a very big difference." Sting hissed.

"O-Oh my bad then." The girl apologised. "But if I may ask, where exactly do you live, Sting san?"

The man stopped to think for a moment. Where did he live? Unlike Rogue, he had no place to call home. He had been on his way to Fairy Tail, that's for sure. Sting had told the old man that he still needed time to think.

But where was he headed next? Where was the place he called home?

"It's none of your business." He replied hastily, pushing himself past the blonde girl.

"You're heading to nowhere, aren't you?" The girl called out to him; loud enough to have him stop in his tracks.

"I know." She continued. "I heard Master offered you a place in Fairy Tail. But you turned him down. At least at the moment."

"What's it to you?" Sting clenched his fists together.

"You're alone, aren't you? I mean, even Rogue san is a member of Fairy Tail now. And your cat…"

"Lector…"

"He's gone too, right?" He sensed the girl nearing him. "Don't go."

Sting turned around and was he surprised to see the girl at such a close proximity. His heart beats fast, not because he was embarrassed, but because of how much truth her words hold.

"Trust me. I of all people should know what it feels like being all alone." He noticed how her head hung low before quickly looking up at him.

"But that's not a valid reason to go away, Sting san. Why go when you have friends here?"

"I… I don't know." He felt his tears falling. _Lector, Rogue, Frosch… They were all his friends, were they not? Friends… what exactly were friends?_

"Stay." The girl smiled brightly at him. "If you still need that extra time to think, you can head over to my house. Though I do warn you, it's only for this one time."

"I-I see." Sting wiped away his tears. He was embarrassed that he showed his vulnerability in front of a weakling like her. But yet, her kindness….

"Well?" The girl patted her companion's shoulders. "Are we going to stand here all day, or are we going to get home?"

"H-home?"

"Y-yeah. And it looks like it's going to rain soon. Let's hurry!"

Her hands felt soft when they touched and the girl sure felt strong for a moment; especially when she dragged him across the walkway.

"B-by the way, I didn't catch on to your name." Sting realised at long last.

"It's Lucy." The girl laughed at her companion. "Lucy Heartfilia."

And in that moment, Sting realised something he shouldn't have. The power of emotions was definitely a force to be reckoned with. He finally understood where Fairy Tail were coming from all this while.

_Home was where Lucy was._


	2. Strawberries

**A/N **I'm really sorry if this chapter turned out...weird. But that was the point. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. Hope that I didn't disappoint and that many others will find pleasure in reading the following chapter! (:

**Prompt: **Strawberries

* * *

Whoever who said she smelled like strawberries lied.

Lucy didn't smell like strawberries. She smells… _refreshing._ In fact, it had a fragrant but minty feel to it, added with a little tint of fruitiness. The girl smelled a little lemon-ish, orange-ish and fine. He admits it. The hint of strawberries was there as well.

But she was more than strawberries put together. She was Lucy Heartfilia; the rich heiress, that odd fairy and most importantly, the kind girl who offered him her home.

Sting remembered everything. The day where he was at the lowest trough of his life, Lucy had managed to bring it to a peak in just a single conversation. He didn't know her that well then, but she more than willing to offer anyway.

He remembered how the girl had nicely (but reluctantly) offered him her bed for the night whereas she will be sleeping on her couch. He remembered how she had woken up early the next morning to cook him breakfast just because she heard his stomach grumbling in his sleep. He remembered how she had forced him to head down to Fairy Tail to tell the master that he wanted to become a guild member.

He remembered it all.

"So Sting san, got your guild mark yet?" Lucy probed the blonde man.

"Y-Yeah."

"Honestly, it worried me for a moment when he wanted his mark on his left shoulder; the same spot where his old mark use to be." A girl with white silver hair interrupted their conversation.

Upon inspecting closer, Sting realised that it was the same girl who had helped him donned his new guild mark. He couldn't recall her name just yet, but this was the same demon that others deemed dangerous. He was a little interested in her, that he admitted, but just because of her power. Who wouldn't want to have a look at the infamous demon?

"If you need to know, Sting is quite the sentimental person."

The man turned around to find his long-time friend, Rogue, by the demon's side. He looked the same as before but long gone were the plastered uninterested lips. Instead, a small smile formed on his face and Sting wondered if this was the same person he grew up with.

Before he knew it, a bunch of onlookers came surrounding him at his table. Talk about privacy.

He recognised Natsu, that ice mage whose name was Gray, Titania, Wendy, a looming water mage and that small petite blue-haired female.

"Sting." Rogue called out to him. "Where did you spend the night last night? Frosh and I were a little…worried."

"O-Oh! R-Rogue! I'm sure Sting san found a good place to stay! See, he's unharmed! S-So you don't need to be worried!" Lucy stammered non-stop. Why was she nervous?

"I stayed the night at Lucy's. She was kind enough to offer me her house." Sting replied calmly.

In reverse, the other guild members seemed surprised at this revelation. Gasps came here and there and really, what was their deal?

"Lucy…. And Sting….. spent the night together?!" He saw how both Titania and Wendy had blushed furiously.

"T-They llliiiikeeee each otherrrrrr." The blue cat Happy rolled out his tongue.

"W-What?!" Sting exclaimed in shock. Now he could see why Lucy had been so nervous in answering Rogue just now. "N-Nothing happened! I swear!"

"Why are you so defensive?!" Natsu eyed the man.

"Unless…. Something did happen!" The demon girl cried happily.

* * *

"_S-Sting." Lucy blushed as she grabbed onto his hand, her eyes averted to the floor. "D-Don't go. Spend the night with me."_

"_Lucy… I… am so thankful. W-Will y-you be my g-girlfriend?" Sting stuttered._

_The girl nodded her head and Sting hugged the girl in tight embrace. _

"_Thank you, Lucy. I will stay by your side forever."_

* * *

"Nothing of that sort happened!" Lucy screamed, while snapping the demon girl out of her imagination.

"A r-relationship." Yes, Titania was definitely red by now.

"So f-fast." Rogue added on.

"Honestly I…" Sting tried to explain himself but was cut off by the water mage.

"Lucy is not a love rival! Gray sama is safe! So Juvia thinks this is what happened last night."

* * *

"_S-Sting!" The girl cried out as the man sneaked into bed with her. "W-What are you doing?!"_

"_I know we have just met, but Lucy. I want to have a hundred children with you. Please be the mother to my babies." He whispered in her ear._

_The man slowly placed his lips onto hers and he…_

* * *

"You have an excellent sense of imagination." Sting cut the scene off before anyone could imagine further.

"She's always like this." Lucy warned the man who took a mental note in his mind.

"Lu-chan is not that type of person!"

Everyone turned around to see another blue haired mage already standing on a chair.

"She's not. Right, Gray?" She called out to the ice mage.

"Levy's right. Lucy would never… uh…" He tried finding the right words to describe Juvia's imagination. "Anyway! She wouldn't with someone she just met."

"Finally. People with common sense." Lucy felt safe for a moment while Sting nodded his head.

"In fact, the scene should have went something like this." Levy stated.

Talk about feeling safe _too_ soon.

* * *

"_Lucy, can you pass me that book?" Sting grinned to his companion._

"_Sure Sting san! I didn't know you liked books!" Lucy sat right opposite the man._

"_I love them! I especially like the romance section!"_

"_Waa! I didn't know you were a tsundere!"_

* * *

"And that obviously did not happen." Sting scrunched his nose in disgust. "We just slept through the night, that's all."

"Just sleeping?" Came a familiar voice. "No baby making?"

_Where the hell did Gajeel came from, _Sting thought to himself.

"No love?!" The demon was sad.

"No reading?!" Gray shook his head in disappointment.

"No." Both Sting and Lucy answered at the same time.

And that was how the crowd cleared. Someone apparently uttered at how Sting had wasted his time and he was pretty sure it was Rogue.

Why was Fairy Tail so … weird?

"Sorry about that." Lucy sighed as she took a seat opposite him. "The guild is always like this. That's their charm I guess."

"Then you must find it hard to fit in as well." Sting muttered.

"Not really. They're really nice people so it's all right for me. Why? Do you find it hard?"

"I don't know."

"They're really not that bad. Anyway, do approach me if there's anything that I can help you with Sting san. I'd be more than willing to help!" Lucy laughed and walked past the man who was still recovering from that weird session.

After the girl left, Sting picked up a lingering whiff of mint mixed together with lemons. And was that oranges as well?

He allowed himself to be intoxicated for a little while before he finally realised that it might have seem weird to those that were staring at him. The man soon falls again into loneliness, his heart heavy and empty. Why did it hurt when Lucy left?

Maybe, just maybe, it'll be good if he can spent another night around the fragrant scent of oranges, mint, lemons, strawberries…..

Yeah. You got the point.

_Lucy Heartfilia._


End file.
